Romantic Birthday Weekend
by Pinkywoman89
Summary: Kurt has planned a special weekend for Diane's birthday. A romantic getaway, just the two of them with some surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter, I hope that you will enjoy it!**

 **Feel free to leave a review!**

 **Romantic birthday weekend**

 _Chapter 1_

It was a beautiful Friday morning, the sun was shining through the curtains of their large bedroom windows. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock: 6am. It was a bit too early to get up for both of them.

He turned around to face his gorgeous wife, who was still sleeping quietly. Her head was peacefully settled on the end of her pillow and her body was fully turned to him. He loved her in that comfortable way: without make-up, comfy clothes and messy hair.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him. While he stroked her left hip up and down, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

While she was lying there in his arms, he was thinking about today and all the special things he had planned for the weekend.

It was a very important day today, her birthday. Diane deserved to be pampered for her special day. There were no words for how much he loved her and he was certain that she would love the weekend.

Suddenly, Diane hummed something. This made Kurt snap back from his thoughts. He looked at her, unsure what she said in her sleep.

"Diane, sweetheart, are you awake?" He asked quietly, and stroked her body slowly. It looked like she was still asleep.

She moved her head closer to his shoulder, a happy sigh came from inside her body. He gave her a kiss at the top of her temple. These were the moments he loved and cherished the most.

 _They both loved their mornings. When they just could snuggle up and spend some time together before their jobs would be keeping them far too busy for the rest of the day. They rarely got enough time to have lunch or dinner together._

When she opened her eyes and looked up at his face, she met his beautiful eyes. She gently placed her left hand on his cheek and stroked his face. "Good morning, honey." She said with a hoarse voice, and there was that beautiful smile that lit her gorgeous face.

He placed his hand over hers on his cheek, while his other hand was wrapped around her neck. "Good morning, dear. Happy birthday!" He said with a happy voice and closed the little distance between their faces.

He kissed her desirable lips very sweetly. To his surprise, she deepened the kiss and parted his lips with her tongue. Both their tongues were fighting for dominance, neither of them gave in. Their hands were roaming all over each other's bodies, neither of them wanting to break the kiss.

Suddenly they broke the kiss to gasp for some air. "God Diane, that was a great morning kiss." He said with surprise in his voice. She chuckled and winked at him very sweetly.

"I wanted to prepare you a special breakfast that you could have in bed, as a birthday gift?" He told her sweetly, while he brushed a lock behind her ear. She grinned devilishly, it looked like she had other plans than his breakfast.

"I don't know about you, but my breakfast is already in bed." She said with a wicked smile. He giggled at her teasing comment.

She pulled him in for a very passionate kiss, while her hands wandered over his body. He pulled her closer to him, his hands drew from her neck to her back and further down. Suddenly she rolled over on top of him. That's when she claimed her first birthday gift.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Diane was already late for work this morning. But she really didn't care.

She had the most amazing morning she could have wished for. She wouldn't forget her birthday breakfast any time soon. He pampered her and showed her how much he loved her. Not only once but several times.

She could still feel his kisses and touch all over her body. God, that would be a distraction for the whole day. She wished that she had taken a day off, just for today.

After her quick shower she went into the kitchen. Kurt was waiting for her with a mug of coffee, he knew that the hot dark liquid was the first thing in the morning she needed before work.

He gave it to her with an adorable smile and kissed her left cheek. "I made you breakfast while you were in the shower." He told her, pointing at the little wrapped package on the kitchen table.

"You are too sweet for me." She said with a smile on her face. Her coffee mug was placed on the kitchen counter, while she stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him very sweetly on his lips. He pulled her a bit closer to him, his arms wandered to her back.

They broke the kiss with slight regret. Diane still held him close in a hug, this was too good to let it pass that quickly. He stroked her back up and down with little ministrations, while he breathed in her delicious fragrance.

"Oh Dear God, I have to go to the office and I'm already late." She sighed very deeply. He looked at her with a nod. "I just want to stay at home with you." She pouted very hard.

He was very surprised to hear her confession, normally Diane wouldn't stay at home unless she was very sick. But it also made him very happy to know that she wanted to be with him than rather to be in the office.

Not to be too selfish, he made sure that she would go to the office. They can spend enough time tonight and this weekend. He was really looking forward to the next weekend.

"You have to go to work, hon. We will continue to celebrate your birthday tonight." He told her and stroked her right cheek.

"Then I would like to continue where we left off." She said with a mischievous smile on her face. He chuckled at her boldness and couldn't wait until she would be home again.

She run her fingers over his plaid shirt, tempted to drag him into their bedroom again and staying there all day. He was just too irresistible.

"You will get your present when you're home, a real one." He said with a smile on his face.

"Another one? I already had a great present, served in bed." She said with a teasing tone and winked at him. He giggled at her playful comment and kissed her temple.

Suddenly her cellphone buzzed. Their lovely moment was interrupted.

Diane walked to the kitchen table and picked up her phone. "Hello, Diane Lockhart. Good morning Cary. Yes I'm coming to the office and will see you in 15 minutes… Bye." She sighed deeply and threw her cellphone into her purse.

Kurt walked towards her and put the wrapped breakfast in her purse. She stroked his right cheek and kissed him. "I love you. I'll see you tonight." She told him before she walked out the door.

Kurt smiled when she left. He really did love his wife so much, it was always hard to watch her leave in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter! Feel free to leave a review!**

 **I borrowed Diane's green dress from 7x12 "Iowa". As you will notice, this chapter is a bit longer than the first one.**

 _Chapter 2_

When Diane arrived at the firm, the staff members were waiting in the meeting room. She was actually thirty minutes too late, but she didn't care. They couldn't have started the meeting without her anyway because she had the agenda.

She walked rapidly to her office, lay her coat and purse hastily on the couch and walked into her private bathroom.

Once inside, she walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes widened when she saw that big red spot right on her neck. Looks like Kurt must have left a hickey to make sure she wouldn't forget their wonderful morning. Oh, she could never forget it, not even if there was no hickey. The events of her morning would be on her mind all day, she was sure about that.

"Damn it, how come that I haven't seen it before?" She sighed frustrated, talking to herself nervously. Luckily nobody saw the spot yet because of her coat. But now she really had to find a way to cover it up, no way she wanted to appear unprofessional.

She walked out of her bathroom and searched her purse for some make-up she could use to cover the spot that her husband left with no regret.

At the same time, her assistant knocked on the office doors. "Yes, come in please." Diane said and looked at her.

"Good morning, Ms. Lockhart. Happy Birthday. I just..." The assistant started with a happy tone but the last sentence of the young woman trailed off when she looked at her boss closely. The big red spot was clearly visible on Diane's neck.

Diane looked at her kindly. "Thank you. Is everything alright Stephany?" She asked her, a confused look on her face. "Yes Ms. Lockhart. It's just Mr. Cary Agos and Mr. David Lee are waiting for you in the meeting room." She said and blushed a little while she looked at Diane.

"I know that I'm late but I have a little problem here. Can you tell them that I will be there in five minutes?" She ordered her assistant to do while she desperately kept searching for something. The young woman nodded and walked to the office doors.

"Damn it, where's my make-up? It still have to be home. How am I going to cover this?" Diane mumbles to herself a bit frustrated.

Before her assistant opened the doors, she turned around and walked back to her boss. "Ma'am, maybe I can help you?" She asked very friendly.

Diane looked very surprised, she didn't expected that. "Well, yes, sure.." Diane nodded encouragingly at the young woman, a little embarrassed because she figured her assistant must have caught on. "I have some make-up in my purse if you want to use it. You know..." She offered kindly to Diane.

No further words were needed because Stephany knew perfectly well what Diane wanted to cover up.

"Thank you very much Stephany. If I may use it now, because I really need it." She asked the young woman. "Of course, I will get my purse and tell Mr. Agos and Mr. Lee that it will take five more minutes because of some emergency." She said to Diane and smiled at her.

Thank god for her smart assistant!

Stephany walked out of Diane's office, directly to the meeting room.

She knocked on the glass windows to get the gentlemen's attention. They walked out of the meeting room, directly towards her, both rather annoyed.

"Stephany, what's going on? Where the hell is Diane?" David asked her in a snarky tone, clearly irritated. Both men were now looking at her, waiting for answers.

"She needs five more minutes because of a small emergency." She told them very simply. They sighed very deeply and went back into the meeting room, mumbling something to each other.

Stephany rushed to her desk and took along what Diane needed. She hurried to her office and closed the doors.

Unfortunately she didn't find her boss there, she knocked on the bathroom door. "It's me, Stephany, I got the make-up." She told Diane and waited until the door was open.

Diane opened the door and called her in. Stephany gave her the make-up and waited outside, to respect her boss's privacy.

Diane applied the make-up in two minutes and made sure that the red spot was covered greatly.

She came outside her bathroom and gave her back her make-up. "Thank you very much!" She told her very gratefully.

Stephany smiled and was happy that she could help her boss. "You're welcome ma'am. I won't tell anyone about this, I promise." She said to Diane with a polite smile.

Diane smiled to her and left her office, she was now ready for the meeting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The staff meeting was finally over, it turned into two very chaotic hours.

Diane had to play the referee for Howard and Cary again. God, she hated those endless fights between the two men. David wasn't any help for her, he was just sitting there, not contributing all too much.

She walked back into her office and slammed the doors shut behind her. She put her papers on her desk and reached for her purse to look for her cellphone.

When she took her phone, she saw that Kurt had left a message and opened it with a big smile: "Hey sexy, like that green dress. Can't wait for our special night. Love you, Kurt." she laughed, very loudly actually and at the same time her mind wandered to the hickey.

She decided to call him, feeling a sudden urge to hear his voice. After two rings, he picked up his cellphone.

"Hello, hon." He greeted her very happily. "I will kill you when I'm home." She said a bit seriously.

"Isn't it nice to have a wife who truly loves you? Why, what have I done? Your neck, ha?" He teased her a bit. "Yep, the hickey. You did a good job with that, it couldn't be bigger?" She asked him playfully. He chuckled at her comment.

"I left my make-up at home but my assistant gave me hers to cover the big spot. The emphasis is on big." She told him while thinking back at that embarrassing moment. "Ouch, that's a bit embarrassing." He said with a little laugh.

"Kurt McVeigh, don't you dare to laugh at me. I'm gonna pay you back tonight!" She said in a

teasing tone. "I can't wait for it!" He told her honestly.

"You really like my dress, especially the long zipper huh?" She said with a mischievous tone. "Yep, you know it fits you perfectly. Very enticing. " he said very flirtatiously. She chuckled at his bold comment.

God, she wished she could skip work right now!

Suddenly someone knocked at her door. She turned around to see David waiting outside her office, clearly annoyed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but I have to go. Got another meeting. I will hurry to be home tonight, I promise. Love you!" She sighed very deeply. "Okay, see you tonight. Love you!" He told her a bit disappointed.

On her way to the corridor, she put her cellphone into her purse and picked up her files. She walked to the meeting room for yet another client meeting.

Deep in her mind, she wished that this day would be over very soon!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Her workday almost came to an end, finally, after a chaotic staff meeting and two very long client meetings. Diane was exhausted and she just wanted to go home already.

Cary and David had mentioned after the meeting that they wanted to discuss some things for the weekend.

Clearly annoyed, she led those men into her office and closed the doors behind them. While she walked to her desk, both men were looking at each other and discussing something. When she noticed this, she became suspicious.

"What's the plan for the weekend, because I don't get it?" She asked them very curiously.

David looked at Cary, urging him to tell her their plan. Cary looked at Diane with a smirk on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, or what?" Diane asked him very frustrated, she got fed up with their secret behavior.

"We will take all the urgent cases this weekend, including all the phone calls." Cary told her with a serious face and looked at David, who frowned and rolled his eyes.

This made Diane very suspicious. But before she could refuse the offer, both men stood up from their chairs. "Good evening and enjoy your weekend." They wished her and walked out of her office.

They left a speechless Diane in her office. Too exhausted to think about it any further, she decided that it was time to go home.

She picked up her purse and coat and walked out of her office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When she opened the door of her apartment, the stereo was playing her favorite music.

"Honey, I'm home." She said very excitedly when she put her coat in the closet and her purse on the little table next to it.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Hi, I missed you." He told her happily while he brushed some locks away to kiss her neck.

"I missed you too, dear. Had a horrible day at work." She said a bit tired, but really enjoying his kisses on her neck. She placed her left hand onto his face and backed her head to give him better access to her neck.

Suddenly she turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him very deeply. He placed his hands on her back, letting them trail further down. Neither of them wanted to break their long awaited kiss.

Reluctantly they eventually broke their kiss to gasp for some air. Kurt still held her in a hug, not wanting to let her go for a moment. They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the moment.

"Dinner is ready." He said happily and led her to the dining room.

When she entered it, she was left speechless by the sight of the romantic setting: the table was nicely decorated with candle light in the middle.

"Do you like it?" He asked her a bit worried, because she hadn't said a single word since they entered the dining room.

She placed her hands on his face and kissed him on his lips, showing him that she really loved this. "Perfect." She said a bit emotionally to him. He held her in his arms and rubbed her back slowly.

She kissed his cheek, took his hand and walked to the dining table.

He took her chair and let her take her seat. After that, he brought their nicely decorated plates and placed it in front of them on the table. He had cooked her favorite meal and it smelled wonderful.

During dinner she became very curious about her birthday present. "Dear, do I get my present after dinner? Because I'm thrilled to know it now." She said very curiously. "Yep. Patience, hon." He said with a playful smirk on his face. He loved to see her like that, like a child who couldn't wait to get its presents.

When they finished their dinner, they cleaned the table and did the dishes. Both hurried, trying to finish as soon as possible. They went to the living room and Kurt took her hand and led her to the couch.

"I want you to close your eyes." He said gently, wanting to give her the gift. Diane closed her eyes and was now very excited. She couldn't wait any longer for her present.

"You may open your eyes." He said and handed her a red envelope. She studied it, prying. "Can I open it?" She asked him, excitement in her voice. She had no clue what it could be.

"Of course, hon." He told her with a smile on his face. She opened the envelope very carefully and found a gift card in it. Curious about what it could be, she read out loud what was written on it:

 _Eaglewood Resort & Spa, Chicago_

 _Spa Indulgence Package: includes three premium service choices. Embrace the journey of renewal, enjoy your stay at our resort._

Diane was speechless for a few seconds, this was one of the most beautiful gifts she ever got. It seemed to be the perfect timing.

"We will have a romantic weekend, just the two of us." Kurt smiled.

"There will be a day at the spa with some relaxing treatments. You deserve it, hon.", he explained to her.

He looked at her, not sure about her reaction. "Do you like it?" he asked a bit unsure. She felt tears well in her eyes and tried to hold them back. He noticed that she was still unable to say something, so he held her in his arms and kissed her temple.

"I have no words for how much I love you." She said to him very honestly and kissed him tenderly. He deepened the kiss while he caressed her back softly.

With slight regret they ended their kiss, but still stood there for a few minutes and cherished this precious moment.

"I asked a favor from your colleagues." He confessed to her and now it became all clear to her, Cary's and David's odd behavior today. She patted him playfully on his arm and chuckled at his move.

"I knew that there was something going on. Cary told me that I should rest this weekend and enjoy it." She said to him happily, showing him that she wasn't mad at all for going behind her back.

"I know a great way to start our weekend." He said with a teasing tone and winked at her. "What do you have in mind, cowboy?" she asked him with a mischievous smile.

He grasped her zipper and unzipped her dress very slowly from the top to the bottom, clearly that dress had its convenience. "Finally, huh? You have waited for this the whole day, haven't you?" She teased him while she unbuttoned his plaid shirt.

He lifted her up and kissed her very passionately. She held on to his arms, kissed him very deeply and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their hands were now freely running over each other's bodies, not caring about where their clothes would end up.

He carried her to their bedroom and slammed the door shut with his back- And this was just the beginning of their wonderful night full of passion. It clearly would be another night they would most likely not be able to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my previous chapter! Feel free to leave a review!**

 **I'm very sorry for the late update! I borrowed one of Diane's outfits from 5x04 "Outside the Bubble"**

 _Chapter 3_

It was Saturday morning, Diane and Kurt were already awake and had an early breakfast.

During breakfast, she tried to get some more information about the weekend from him. "What do you have planned for this weekend? I'm really curious and can't wait, please?" She almost begged while looking at him with those puppy eyes. "Patience. You'll see soon enough." He told her with a smirk on his face.

After their breakfast, they began packing their stuff for the romantic getaway.

Diane was picking her clothes from the wardrobe and placed them carefully on the bed. Kurt came out the bathroom and his eyes widened at the sight of the pile of his wife's clothes.

"Whoa, you gonna stay for a whole week, huh?" He asked her playfully, while he came closer to her. "Don't you mock me, I like to change and dress myself for you. Besides, I'm a woman in case you haven't noticed." She said to him and patted him playfully on his chest.

"I love your dress ups but I prefer you with less clothes, you know." He said with a teasing tone and looked her up and down.

God, she had to resist from pushing him onto the bed and having her way with him. He knows how to make her weak with one look, or even a few words. But there was no time for that, they were in a hurry. She really didn't want to be late at the resort.

With slight regret, she turned around to pick his clothes from the wardrobe.

Suddenly he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her shoulder sweetly. She smiled at his adorable move and stood still for a moment. His kisses wandered from her shoulder to her neck and further up to her cheek.

"Hon, please. I have to pack our clothes." She laughed during the kisses, his mustache tickled her skin. "I'm not doing anything, you can just pack." He teased her and continued with kissing his path from her cheek to her shoulder- This was what he wanted, to have these little stolen moments.

After a few minutes, he broke the kisses with slight regret and continued their packing together until an hour later everything was packed and they were ready for the thirty minute trip to the resort.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The drive to the resort was a lot of fun. Kurt put his favorite playlist on the radio, which was full of country music and they sang along. They loved singing together, Diane was a great singer.

After thirty minutes they arrived at the huge resort.

Kurt stepped out of the car, walked towards Diane's door and helped her to get out. "You're such a gentleman." She said to him with a sweet smile. Kurt smiled, took her hand and placed a kiss on top of it.

She shut the door and followed him to the back of the car. He took the luggage out of the trunk and they entered the hote0l entrance.

They arrived at the reception. "Wait for me here. I will take care of this." Kurt told her very sweetly. She nodded and walked towards the lobby not far from the reception.

Diane didn't know that he had booked a very nice suite for them, it had to be a surprise for her.

"Can I help you, Sir?" A kind lady asked him at the desk. "Yes, I have booked a Junior Suite for this weekend on the name McVeigh." He nodded and gave his passport to the woman.

The receptionist checked the reservation and nodded confirming. "Yes, a reservation for a Junior Suite on McVeigh. Here's your key and we wish you enjoy your stay here at the resort." She told him with a very kind voice and gave him the keys and his passport back. He thanked the woman and left the reception.

With the key in his hands, Kurt walked towards Diane into the lobby. She sat in one of those very comfortable chairs, checking her E-mails one more time before switching her mobile off for the rest of the weekend.

No interruptions from work, that was the deal for this weekend, to enjoy each other's company to the fullest.

"Are you ready to see our room?" He asked her with some excitement in his voice. "Yes, I'm very curious." She said very happily, and couldn't wait. They walked towards the elevator while holding hands.

The doors of the elevators just opened when they arrived. They stepped into it and he pressed the button for the second floor, where their room was. Just after the moment they walked in, the doors closed.

He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer, while she snuggled up to him.

When the elevators arrived at the second floor, they stepped out into the corridor and walked along the long path until they found their room.

Kurt put the key into the lock and opened the door for her. Diane walked into the room, her eyes widened when she realized that they got a suite. Kurt closed the door and leaned the luggage against the wall.

He walked towards his wife, who stood in the middle of the suite, completely startled by the sight of the big room.

"Wow! This is so beautiful." She said a bit emotionally and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "Only the best for you." He said with a lovely voice while he placed his hands on her hips.

She kissed him very deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went from her hips to her back and further down to her ass. They broke the kiss to gasp for some air.

"Thank you so much, hon." She said gratefully to him while a tear rolled down from her cheek. He wiped the tear softly away with his finger and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

No words were needed at this moment.

They held each other, hugging tight, while he rubbed up and down her back slowly. She breathed in his delicious scent when she snuggled her chin into his neck.

They stood there for a few moments.

"Should we unpack our clothes and have lunch afterwards?" She asked him fondly while her hands rested on his plaid shirt. He looked into her eyes, nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt walked to the foyer of their room, took the luggage and placed it on the bed. Diane unpacked all their stuff and laid it on the bed. He helped her with putting everything at the right place.

"I want to change before we go to lunch, if that's okay with you?" She asked him nicely. "Yep. No problem." He told her with a smirk on his face, while being curious what she will wear for lunch.

She picked some clothes from the wardrobe and walked towards the bathroom. Suddenly she stopped, turned around and looked at him.

"What have you planned for after lunch?" She asked him very curiously. He grinned at her and shook his head. "Not yet, hon, patience." He said with a teasing tone and winked at her.

She sighed audibly and went to the bathroom, to change her clothes. He lay down on the bed and watched some TV while he waited until she was ready.

After fifteen minutes, she walked into their bedroom, right to him. Diane looked beautiful in her dark jeans, white silk blouse and red blazer. His eyes wandered from the TV to her while he sat up to the headboard.

"I'm ready for lunch." She told him and took her purse. He got up and walked towards her. "You're beautiful." He told her and placed a kiss on her lips. She had that lovely smile that lit her whole face. "Thank you." She said gratefully and winked at him.

He took her coat and helped her into it. She gave him a peck on his cheek and smiled to him. He took his coat and put it on before he opened the door for the two of them.

"Ma'am." He told her and stepped aside, to let her step out first. She laughed with that adorable laugh of hers, he will never get enough of it. He looked at her with such love in his eyes and let the door fall in its lock.

His hand rested on her back while they left the room and walked towards the elevators. When they arrived, the doors were already open for them. They stepped into it and she pushed on the button for the ground floor.

She walked to him when at the same time the doors closed. He pulled his arm around her waist and placed his head at the crook of her neck. She smirked at this lovely gesture, while she placed her hand over his on her waist.

When the elevator arrived at the ground-floor and the doors opened, they stepped into the big foyer of the resort. They walked outside the hotel, down the street to find a nice spot for their lunch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

During lunch, they talked about the weekend. They had just finished their meals and only got their drinks on the table.

"This weekend is just what we need hon." She told him sweetly while she grabbed his hand that was on the table. He looked into her beautiful eyes and nodded.

"I was just wondering if we can stay here a bit longer, until Monday afternoon. What do you think?" She asked him a bit blushing and looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

Kurt was startled by hearing her confession, he hadn't seen this coming. "Of course. If you can arrange it with work." He told her very happily, took her hand that covered his and kissed the top of it. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes.

"I will arrange it with work, they will manage it without me for one day." She said to him and took a sip of her red wine. "Yep" He chuckled and grabbed his beer.

"Okay, What are we gonna do next?" She asked him curiously and put her glass down on the table.

"We're going shopping for you and I will pay." He told her with a smirk on his face.

She was speechless for a few seconds, eyes widened and mouth agape. "Hon?" He asked her a bit confused, because she hadn't said a word.

"Perfect" She smiled very happily to him. He knew perfectly well that she loved shopping.

"What do you think if we go now?" He asked her, knowing that he didn't have to ask twice. She nodded and winked at him.

They emptied their drinks, paid the check and started their shopping trip.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The shopping trip was really great. Kurt got a lot of bags with a bunch of clothes from Diane's favorite shops. To her surprise, they also went to a Jimmy Choo store and he had bought her a new pair of gorgeous black high heels. She had told him those shoes were too expensive but he had paid them nevertheless.

All that shopping made them very hungry so they went back to the resort for having dinner at their restaurant. While eating, they talked about the next day at the Spa. Diane was really looking forward to it, to just relax and getting those great treatments that she really deserved.

"It must be ages that I went to a Spa. I just don't have time for it." She sighed and looked at him.

"Yep." He nodded, knowing it very well.

"I can't tell you often enough how much this means to me." She said to him a bit emotionally while she took his hand on the table. He leaned a bit forward and kissed her very sweetly on the lips. She smiled and took a sip from her white wine. He still looked at her while he drunk his beer.

"We're gonna enjoy it, It's just what we need." She told him while she gently caressed his cheek with her left hand. He placed his hand over hers on his face, while he took her other hand -which was set on the table- in his hand and rubbed it sweetly.

This was their lovely, silent moment. They didn't have to say anything to understand the love for each other.

Diane was lost in her thoughts for a moment. She wanted to slip into their bedroom with him, to show him how much she loves him.

 _Everything was well prepared for her big surprise for him. She had already bought that sexy new lingerie that will blow his mind, combined with those high heels that he loves. The lingerie was perfectly hidden in her beauty case, one of the things he would never look into. And she won't forget to wear his favorite fragrance, which will drive him crazy._

"You alright?" he asked a bit concerned and frowned a bit. His words made her snap back to the present, she smiled and nodded at him.

"What do you say if we call it a night?" she asked him very excitedly, smiled broadly, and drunk her glass empty. "Okay." He agreed with a smirk on his face and emptied his beer.

They paid the check and left the restaurant.

He was teasing her in the elevator, and he knew it. He rested his hand on her hip, while he pulled some hair from her neck and kissed the sweet spot below her ear. She gasped softly and became a little weak in the knees.

But she just had to wait until they were in their room, when she could finally have her way with him. And she would be the one who would tease him immensely.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my previous chapter! Feel free to leave a review!**

 **I'm very sorry for the very late update, but life got very busy!**

 **This is a kind of a special chapter, I hope that you'll like it… Warning: this chapter is M!**

 _Chapter 4_

Once they were inside their room, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He put his hands on her hips while he kissed her.

"I have a surprise for you, and I'm pretty sure that you will love it." She whispered seductively in his ear. He shivered at her teasing tone while he looked her, stunned.

"Surprise, huh?" He asked with a goofy smirk on his face. She smiled and nodded at him.

"All you have to do is lie on the bed and relax. I will be right there." She told him with a mischievous tone, turned around and disappeared in the bathroom. He walked to the bed and lay down. His mind was filled with a lot of thoughts about the surprise.

When she was inside, she opened her beauty case and found the little bag with the sexy lingerie in it. She changed very quickly, stepped into her high heels and looked into the mirror. There she was, standing there in her new lingerie with that beautiful make-up on her face and slightly messy hair. Oh, she was very happy with the result. Her husband would love this, that's for sure.

Kurt sat down on the bed with his head against the headboard while he was watching TV. He looked away from the TV when he heard the bathroom door open.

"What's up cowboy?" She grinned devilishly as she leaned against the doorframe. She got his attention immediately. His jaw slightly dropped as his brain processed what he saw. God, he must have been dreaming. There was his gorgeous wife wearing a sexy red lace curve-loving bustier with a red string, garters and black thigh-high stockings.

"You lost your tongue darling?" She asked in a teasing tone and chuckled as she slowly walked towards him while her hips swayed seductively. He got up from the bed when she was standing in front of him. Still speechless of the view of his desirable wife, he looked her up and down, admiring her body.

"Damn, you're so sexy." He told her with his eyes full of lust, and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"I knew that you would love it." She cooed, winked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is your reward for this wonderful birthday weekend, hon." She said to him very fondly and kissed him passionately. Her hands went from his neck to his back and into his hair. While he was kissing her, his hands went from her hips up to her back, then further down. She parted his lips with her tongue and slipped hers into his mouth. Their hands were roaming over each other's bodies the whole time. After a few moments they broke their kiss, both were breathless.

"That was nice." He said and looked at her with awe on his face. She smiled devilishly and bit down on her lip. This was too much for him, she knew perfectly well how to turn him on.

"You're wearing too many clothes, dear. Let me help you with that." She whispered into his ear while she flicked her tongue around his earlobe. She drove him crazy with that one simple move. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it firmly. She laughed quietly at him with that throaty laugh of hers that he loves so much, when at the same time she started to unbutton his shirt very slowly. He looked down at her and kissed her temple.

When she had undone all the buttons of his shirt, she placed her mouth on his chest and flicked her tongue around one of his nipples, licking it very erotically while she tugged with two fingers softly on the other nipple. He arched his back and groaned loudly because of this this sudden move.

"God, Diane!" He gasped as his hands wandered around her back, wanted to feel every inch of her body. She smiled very fondly at him and repeated the same movement a few times while she ground and pressed her body hard against his. Oh this was pure torture for him.

After a few minutes, she removed the shirt from his chest and threw it into a corner of the room. He looked her in the eyes, placed his thumb under her chin, lifted her face up to him and crushed his lips against hers. Her hands wandered all over his chest, her nails were digging into his skin. He moaned softly into their passionate kisses when he felt her nails scratching his chest. His hands were all over her back and on her ass, holding her firmly. He felt her hands move from his chest further down his stomach until she reached his belt. She unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans very eagerly and let them fall onto the floor.

Kurt broke their kiss soon afterwards, stepping out of his trousers and throwing them in the same corner as his shirt. When he turned around –back to her- he saw that she took a step back from him, leaving him a bit confused.

She looked at him with her eyes full of lust and a big smirk on her face, she beckoned him with a small finger to her. He chuckled and shook his head, wondering what she had in mind right now.

"Your rules tonight, huh?" He asked her bluntly and walked towards her.

"You betcha." She grinned mischievously and winked at him.

To his surprise, when he stood right in front of her, she pushed him onto the bed and he fell with his back against the mattress.

"Whoa." He uttered the words, completely caught off guard by her sudden move.

She laughed while she crawled onto the bed very temptingly, until she hovered over him.

He was already very aroused, but he got more aroused by the hot sight of his gorgeous wife. Slowly, she lowered herself down to him while she bit down at one of her fingers and looked at him until she sat right on his crotch. She smiled when she felt his hardness already beneath her. He looked at her with those eyes full of love as she slowly leaned forward to him and began kissing his neck. Her kisses followed the path right up to his cheek and way up until his earlobe.

"I want to feel your bare skin under my fingers." He almost begged and caressed her back at the same time. She grinned while she was licking his earlobe very slowly.

"Not yet, a bit more patience." She whispered bluntly into his ear and rose up to look him in the eyes.

"You're teasing me" He sighed a bit frustrated which made her chuckle lightly. He looked at her when she placed her hands on his chest and started to grind her hips onto his crotch.

"You're so beautiful." He told her with puppy eyes while he tried to sit up. But his attempt failed because she pushed him lightly back onto the mattress. She nodded her head dismissively while looking at him.

"My rules, remember?" She reminded him while she licked her lips. With a big grin on his face, he nodded in response and waited for her next move, not daring to do anything. She leaned forward and kissed him very passionately, her hands cupping his face. His hands touched her shoulders and went to her back. He still held her closely and rubbed her back up and down. She started kissing and nibbling his neck while her hand wandered to his chest and further down.

"Diane…" He gasped softly when he felt her hand slide into his boxers, totally surprised by her sudden action. She looked into his eyes and grinned wickedly while she wrapped her hand around his member and gave it a firm squeeze. He shut his eyes close and arched his back, it was driving him insane.

"Please, take them off" He begged her now impatiently because he almost couldn't hold back any longer. But she ignored him and continued with the teasing. She was kissing him softly on the lips while her hand repeated the same movement there for some minutes. His hand was in her hair, massaging her scalp when the other hand drew to her back, to the clasp of the bustier. He was moaning softly into their kisses, enjoining this very much. She broke the kiss with a chuckle, withdrew her hand from his briefs and softly slapped his hand away from her back. This earned a little frustrated groan from him, but he was also curious what she would do next.

"Let me free you from those first." She told him very sweetly and removed his boxers in one move all the way down to his ankles. He pushed his hips up and threw his boxers on the floor. She took his hands in hers and made sure that he sat up against the headboard. After that, she got up from the bed and turned him around a little until he was sitting on the edge, right in front of her.

"What's the trick?" He asked playfully and looked at her while his hands cupped her ass and squeezed it a bit.

"No more teasing, I promise." She confessed to him and he could see the honesty in her eyes. This was a clear sign that she was aroused too, the long wait was almost over. With a big smile on his face his hands went very eagerly to the clasp of the bustier, removed the straps from her shoulders gently and pulled it over her head with some help of his wife. She threw the piece of lingerie in the same corner like the rest of his clothes. She turned her full attention to her sexy cowboy who was placing kisses all over her stomach. She enjoyed this moment to the fullest, her hands going through his hair.

Kurt's hands removed the garters very hastily and pulled her string and stockings down in a very fast manner. He earned a loud throaty laugh from her, that damn laugh which drove him crazy. She stepped out of her undergarment and tossed it away, not caring where it landed. He was now standing in front of her, opened his arms and held her into a hug which she greedily returned.

She crushed her lips on his and her hands wandered all over his body. He moaned silently into their kisses when at the same time, his hands were kneading her breasts softly. She gasped almost soundly into the kisses when she felt his touches on her chest.

God, this was heaven.

They kissed each other very passionately while he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground. She immediately hooked her legs around his waist to feel him closer to her. With this move, she could feel his hard member pressing to her wet spot. That was too much for her, she couldn't bear it any longer.

"Please, Kurt." She begged him and looked him directly in the eyes, she seemed very impatient. He nodded with a big grin, turned around and placed her carefully on the bed. With a light chuckle she summoned him to the bed with her beautifully manicured fingers, relieved that the wait was over.

"You're beautiful." He said with an adorable voice while he looked once more at his gorgeous wife before he was on top of her. They made it a night to remember.


End file.
